Here goes Bee!
by purplestone
Summary: He tried his best to catch her but instead he slipped and fell just on top of the blonde haired girl. This was not how Bee wanted things to be but it was good enough for her!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Ann Brashares**

The world had suddenly detached from the realm of realism, drifting away to a kingdom where I love you is used more than hello. The air was filled with the sweetest scent of roses. The suns majestic glow brought just enough warmth to every lonely heart . The streets were congested with thousands of people simply looking around ,hoping to find something special for their you know who. Everyone seemed so busy planning for that moment when it was an excuse to do all the mushy things in the world.

"That guy is a hottie!" , a tall slender woman almost screamed at the top of her voice. Unconsciously ,she dropped her chocolate flavored ice cream on the side walk, creating a slight stain on her white colored rubber shoes.

"Bee , for the love of GOD , please tell me we are not going to follow that guy" a girl in black dress immediately reacted. She was obviously dismayed by the fact that her companion had a new target once again.

"C'mon Lena ! I am not like that! You know me"

"For crying out loud bee, you also said that yesterday and we still had to follow this guy on a motorcycle.What was his name again?"

"Tryke, tyke ,ty something I don't know he is so yesterday but this guy…"

She stole another glance at a blonde haired guy with a defined figure, waiting for the stop light to turn red. She giggled flirtatiously as she saw the man look their way.

"HE IS STEAMING HOT!" finishing her sentence, she stared longingly at the man of her dreams,wishing she could convince her friend to help her stalk the guy.

"BEE, get over it, you're 16 and he's probably hmmm..let me see wrinkle free, no engagement ring,absolutely gorgeous body ,partially tanned skin, blue eyes." Lena surveyed their target carefully as Bee waited impatiently, twirling her hair seductively.

"Lena , hurry up!" a bunch of school girls blocked her view. Like her, they also took pleasure in staring at the wonderful entity about to cross the street. Bee eyed them deviously as if saying "that guy is so taken" One of the students, raised an eyebrow at the obsessed Bridget, slowly making a move toward the wonderful creature.

"hmmm maybe like 20, 23 tops!" Lena explained.

"so should we go follow him for a while?" her tone was more of that of a statement than a question.

"Can I stop you?" Lena shot back sarcastically.

"Good point! Let's do this before that Bitch Gets to him first"

Ready to go, she grabbed the arm of Lena causing Lena to drop the last bite of her treat on the hot cement. They made their way slowly to the target, excusing themselves to hundreds of people. The way was quite crowded but knowing Bridget, she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. Her opponent, a tall girl with long silky black hair, was getting near the target. Bee sped up her pace-breeze walking as she eyed her competition disgustingly. Poor Lena seemed like a bag being dragged by Bee. She wanted to complain but they had gone too far to fail. Bee was trying to make sense of what she was doing, but as usual, she dismissed the thought. Bee was single minded to the point of recklessness.

ALAS! She was close to her victim! A couple more steps to go and she can finally introduce herself. Lena detached from her friends hold. She distanced herself for awhile, catching her breath while hoping for the best for her dear friend,

Bee , with her eyes focused on a single object, bumped an old lady who was about to throw her trash in a bin. The woman slipped and fell flat on her back, but Bee didn't notice a thing.

4 ……3…….. 2……………… 1

The old woman cursed loudly, but Bee never heard any of it.

Finally, this was the moment! She took a deep breath. She about to tap the back of her man gently.

When out of the blue, her sneaky opponent intentionally, released a bottle of water from her grip causing Bee to stumble and hit the cement butt first. Smart girl wasn't she ?But Bee was one hell of a lucky girl. She instinctively tried to get a hold of something .With luck on her side, she grabbed the collar of her target. He tried his best to catch her but instead he slipped and fell just on top of the blonde haired girl. This was not how Bee wanted things to be but it was good enough for her.

With unwavering confidence "Hey ! I'm Bridget Vreeland and you are?" she bit her lips seductively as the man looked her in the eyes, probably wondering who the hell she was. Bee noticed the man was still on top of her, pressing her body even more to the cement, but she didn't care. All she knew was he was hot!

"_I can stay like this forever_" she giggled secretly at the thought of her ridiculous idea.

Everything happened so fast that he forgot he was lying on top of a stranger. For a minute, he stared at the beautiful blue eyes of the girl beneath his body. Who was she? Amazed at what just happened. Bee's opponent exited the scene as soon as she saw the huge mistake she had committed.

Upon realizing that everyone was staring at them, he immediately got up and helped the unfamiliar face he sandwiched. Who was this confident woman introducing herself to him?

He gave a sweet smile that made Bee want him even more. He let out a soft laugh as if to say what had just happened and as he did, bee realized he was perfect in every way. But was he taken? Did he think Bee was attractive?

"I'm Eric" he extended his hands politely. "Bridget" she blushed as she shook his hand.

"Listen, umm I'm sorry for squishing you I got off balance and umm" he looked at bee straight in the eye as he tried to finish his explanation. _What confidence_! She thought. Bee couldn't hear his words her eyes were traveling on his masculine body. He was so damn fine.

"So yeah, nice to meet you" he smiled at her again. Bee simply smiled back not understanding a thing he said.

"So you're name is ERIC?" she inquired as if she hadn't asked for his name awhile ago. He looked at her flattered at the facial expression on the girl named Bridget's face .He simply nodded politely.

"Anyway, nice to meet you again I have to go and catch a bus!" he extended his hand again but he noticed the person he was talking to was out of this world. Something was holding him back from going to his destination. Did he fall head over heels with Bee or was he concerned that maybe the girl in front of her hit her head badly on the floor? Nonetheless, he headed for the station the moment a woman named Lena said Bridget was her friend. Bee simply nodded like a little kid obeying an elder, unaware of the situation. He stole one quick glance to check if the girl was really alright. Convinced that she was, he rode the bus and left.

"So bee, what happened?" Lena excitedly asked her friend but she was not responding. What was wrong with her? .Lena shook her lightly, trying to revive the dumbfounded Bee.

"I Don't know" she said slowly. "All I know is he's name is Eric?" she continued dreamily.

The warm wind enveloped Bridgets body. For once in her life, she tried to put some sense into what had happened to her. Was she merely dreaming? WAS ERIC FOR REAL?

A/N: GUYs please REVIEW THANKS! Hope you liked it!


	2. What are the odds?

A/N: Thank you so much Riza-4789 for a wonderful review. Hope you keep on reading. People please review.

**Disclaimer_: I do not own any of Ann Brashares characters_.**

It was already 4:30 pm. It had been 3 hours since the fortunate incident happened to Bee. She still had a huge smile plastered on her face while Lena was worried sick, thinking maybe her friend hit her head badly. Bee was always the confident woman in their group. She had several boyfriends, but barely cared for anyone of them. As far as Bee was concerned, boys were simply toys.

Lena silently wondered "_Did this Eric guy change Bee's view on men?" _She immediately dismissed this thought as soon as she saw Bridget snap back to reality. She slowly turned her head toward her friend and said "LENA! I have to see this guy again." For a moment there, Lena considered the possibility that her friend was only delusional, but something in Bee's facial expression made her think twice.

"Bee, you do know you only know his name?" she questioned.

Bee gave an assuring nod.

"And you just bumped into him today?" she continued

"Aha" was all Bee could say.

"And you have no idea where he lives or if he is a rapist or not" she raised an eyebrow.

"I know that Lena, but there is just something different about this guy. I want to know him better" she attempted to convince her doubtful looking friend.

"Bee, you say that to every guy you meet. What makes this ERIC person any different?"

Bee reflected for several seconds. She gave out a short sigh and looked her friend in the eye.

"Lena, I know this is crazy, but he is the only guy who looked me straight in the eye." Her voice was serious and so was the expression on her face. She knew it would sound crazy, but anyway, she said what was really in her mind.

"Bee Big DEAL! Maybe he is just as confident as you. You don't know the guy and you want to look for him" Lena was starting to become annoyed with how her friend reasoned out.

Trying to be calm, "Bee, what you're thinking is dangerous. What if he was a serial killer?"

Bee smiled sweetly

"Isn't this what you said about Kostos and look at you guys now. Aren't you happy with him?" Lena blushed and gave her friend a warm embrace.

"Bee, you are one of my best friends, I love you and I never would want to see you get hurt"

Bee was losing hope that her friend would help her. She wanted to see Eric badly, but the problem was how. She was wondering why her body seemed to look for this ERIC guy when in the first place she barely knew him. The voice of Lena disrupted her thoughts.

"But, if you think that this ERIC guy means something to you then "she paused for awhile, thinking if she should continue or not.

"Then" Bee said mockingly.

"Then I will help you" she finished. Lena was unsure if she should help Bridget, but there was something in how Bee acted that convinced Lena.

"Thanks!" she gave her friend a big hug and promised to help her set up for the big surprise she planned to prepare for her boyfriend, Kostos.

Bee's cellphone complained in her bag, annoyed by the fact that it rang 10 times already.

She pulled it out of her blue sports bag and checked the caller ID.

"Tibs what's up?"

"Hey bee, are we on tomorrow?"

"Yup, why?"

"Can I bring a friend?" she asked sounding uncertain.

"just as long as that's your boyfriend why not!" she fooled around. She knew how to annoy Tibby.

"hahahhahahah… no but seriously there's this friend of mine who I'd like to show around" she gave out a soft laugh at Bridget's attempt to tease her. Everyone knew Tibby was not ready to have a boyfriend. She was concentrated on making movies alone.

"Sure! See you there"

Bridget and Lena decided to go window shopping for a couple more hours. They enjoyed the fact that the crowd was beginning to disperse.

Hanging up the receiver, Tibby proceeded downstairs to inform her friend of her good new.

"Hey! I can show you around tomorrow and finally introduce you to my friends" She smiled at the blonde haired guy drinking orange juice in the kitchen.

"Thanks Tib. It really means a lot to me" he replied appreciatively.


End file.
